capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mercs
Mercs, known as Senjō no Ōkami II (戦場の狼II, lit. "Wolf of the Battlefield II") in Japan, is a 1990 arcade game, and the second title in the Commando series. Gameplay The players are members of a covert counter-terrorist team of mercenaries known as the "Wolf Force". The aim of the game was to rescue the former President from rebels in the fictional African country of Zutula, which bears resemblance to the apartheid regime in South Africa. The game has six main levels, plus the final level where your mission is to rescue the former U.S. president from the Hercules Transport. The game's arsenal include real-world machine guns, shot guns, flame throwers, and grenade launchers. Several missions even have pilotable vehicles available. The 2009 Bionic Commando game identifies the returning character of Super Joe (who was also the player's character in Commando) as Joseph Gibson, essentially tying the two games together. Characters * Joseph Gibson * Howard Powell - Howard Powell was a former leader of an anti-terrorist task force. Fed up with government regulations on his unit's practices, he left the military and formed the elite para-military group, M.E.R.C.S. As leader of the M.E.R.C.S., Howard was secretly contacted by the U.S. government when a revolutionary group attempting to take over the central African nation of Zutula kidnapped a former U.S. president on a diplomatic trip. He is being asked to deploy his elite group in Zutula and rescue the former president. Wears red camouflage pants. * Thomas Clarke - A former Air Force officer, he was a talented mechanic and weapons expert while there. He later joined the M.E.R.C.S. Wears blue camouflage pants. Home ports * A port for the Mega Drive/Genesis console was developed and published by Sega. Other than the arcade mode, this version includes an exclusive original campaign with multiple playable characters, switchable on the fly after they are rescued, each with a different weapon. * A port for the Master System console was developed by Tiertex and published by Sega. This version was only released in Europe and Brazil. * Ports for the Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64 and Amiga, and Sinclair ZX Spectrum home computers were developed by Tiertex and published by U.S. Gold, released only in Europe. * The game is included in the Capcom Classics Collection compilation for PlayStation 2 and Xbox, developed by Digital Eclipse and published by Capcom. Credits Arcade Version Planner: M.Akahori, N.Saito Chief Designer: S.Okano, A.Kume, M.Kijima Character Designer: H.Nishio, T.Hayashi, Y.Kakuta, H.Kisanuki, M.Nonaka, M.Kobayashi, Y.Katayama Sound: M.Gotoh Sound Programmer: Y.Sakaguchi Programmer: M.Akahori, T.Ohta, Y.Matsui Special Thanks: A.Yasuda, M.Yasuda, S.Yamashita, A.Kurihara, M.Okasaki, A.Nishituji, M.Fukumaru, K.Uchida, S.Ukai, J.Ohno, Y.Ohji, M.Kawamura, K.Kitayama, Y.Kyotani, N.Kojima, C.Kanemitsu, M.Sakurai, T.Nagato, E.Nishihara, S.Matumoto, H.Minobe, K.Yamamoto, K.Yamawaki, K.Yokota, S.Maxwell Presented by: Capcom Genesis/Mega Drive Version Planner: Kyamura Designers: L C, Rew, Majikko, Majimaji Programmers: Mt Book, Proto 2, Markun Sound Arranger: Milpo Producer: Ossie Special Thanks: Marusan, Mu, Taka Oh, Ax, Sunset, Otaku, Tsuch, Tomo Presented by: Sega Gallery Image:MercsHoward.png|''Howard Powell'' Image:MercsChibiHoward.png|''Howard'' Chibi Style Image:HowardSD.png|''Howard'' Super Deformed Image:Mercs_Thomas.png|''Thomas Clarke'' Image:MercsChibiJoseph.png|''Thomas'' Chibi Style Box Art Image:MercsJapan.png|Mega Drive - Japan Image:MercsGenesis.png|Genesis - U.S. Image:MercsEurope.png|Mega Drive - Europe Image:MercsPC.png|''Home computers'' - Europe External Links *Wikipedia article *Sega Retro article *HG101 article Category:Games Category:Commando Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Run and gun Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Master System Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:1990 video games